Plants vs. Zombies Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/28 March 2016
03:10 Megavile, been breaking the 4th wall since 1988 03:11 (BL Hazel): Don't you think it's unusual that she went from someone who runs away at the slightest hint of a threat to a killing machine? 03:11 Krenku 03:11 krenu 03:11 Krenku 03:12 MegaVile: It was because her fun against Drone Flower, after surviving long enough, Hazel just enjoyed killing her... an innocent trainer, then she murdered (blp.p) , then (bleb) , then (blag) , then (planto) , then (blcsd) , basically EVERYTHING (blcsd) worked hard for and made, is dead... 03:13 MegaVile: Because of Hazel, which is why I'm trying to S T O P H E R 03:14 (Devon108):i dont remember any of that 03:14 ^? 03:14 03:14 (BL Hazel): Maybe it was because of Drone Flower's training? 03:15 MegaVile: Drone Flower never trained her to fight, just learn the SOUL modes... and before they got into YELLOW mode and Purple mode, Hazel murdered her 03:16 (BL Hazel): Maybe it was the soul modes that angered her? 03:17 MegaVile; Well it doesn't matter now... *summons a Purple Gaster Blaster, and it aims above hazel's body, charging a blast 03:17 MegaVile: Hazel kept going, and now, she's going to be DEAD WHERE SHE STANDS, OR LIES DOWN 03:18 (BL Hazel): *She fires a large red pea at the Blaster. The pea is on fire and violently explodes on impact.* 03:20 MegaVile: Do not try to intervene with my attempts to SAVE the world 03:20 (BL Hazel): She's like family to me. *She hops down, imbetween MV and Hazel.* 03:21 (Sorry for interrupt but, can I log this chat?) 03:21 Sure 03:21 03:21 (Okay) 03:21 MegaVile: If you continue to Intervene my attempts to save the world by killing hazel, you will have a bad time... 03:22 (BL Hazel): You're saving nothing. 03:22 MegaVile; Foolish.... 03:23 *force engages battle against BL Hazel 03:23 *MegaVile appears and wants you to get out of his way 03:23 B.Hazel LV?? 50/50 FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY 03:26 (BL Hazel): You can't stop me... *All five of her eyes gain irises, her central eye's pupil grows and her scleras become green.* 03:28 FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY 03:29 (Devon108):*walks in* guys the free trials over buy the game for 99 $ and 99 cents. 03:30 (BL Hazel): *She uses fight and attacks in the same way that Hazel did but with 7, more powerful strikes.* 03:31 *MegaVile dodges the attacks anyways* 03:31 op pls 03:31 not really 03:31 he doesn't have a quarrel with BL Hazel 03:31 so he refuses to attack, and refses to get hit 03:31 he wants a fight against hazel, not BL hazel 03:32 (sans) :d00d dats my job pls 03:32 (BL Hazel): You will not defeat me! *Her main two eyes merge into one and her irises turn purple.* 03:34 MegaVile: Just move out of my way, unless you want to burn in hell with Hazel aswell.. 03:34 (BL Hazel): Shut up! *She attacks again, this time the strikes are much larger, more powerful and gain homing...* 03:34 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7fKKuhFDd_s plays 03:35 MegaVile: Then no holding back! 03:35 A fight bar thats white appears near MegaVile, as a white glove appears, and punches the screen around 03:36 (BL Hazel): You won't win, why bother? 03:36 MegaVile: I shall win, my universe is counting on me, and with that, I have the 6 human souls to use... 03:37 FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY 03:37 (BL Hazel): Pathetic humans... *She uses fight and a trio of large beams of light strikes down.* 03:37 324 damage 03:38 Stars appear on the very bottom and top of the bullet board, as a ballerina leg appears and kicks the box, which the sends the stars in different directions, while the box spins 03:39 (BL Hazel): *Her eyes let her see everything and she's far more agile than the regular Hazel.* 03:40 MegaVile feels that all of the Vile's souls enter Mega's body...MegaVile's ATK and DEF increases by 200! 03:40 FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY 03:42 (BL Hazel): *She attacks again and fires a spray of high velocity peas at MV. All of them are large, explosive, toxic and homing.* 03:42 241 damage 03:43 An empty gun appears, and some bullets enter it, the following blue and orange bullets came out in this pattern, Orange Blue Orange Orange Blue Blue... 03:44 (BL Hazel): *She just relies on her agility to try to evade.* 03:44 *she moves into a blue attack, damage taken! -8 damage 03:44 wait 03:44 -37 03:45 *turn end 03:45 FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY 03:45 BL Hazel HP: 13/50 03:46 (BL Hazel): *Her BL properties allow for her to start regenerating health...* *She attacks with a considerably larger pea spray.* 03:47 341 03:48 MegaVile: ENOUGH OF THIS INSANITY, I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO WIN BY VIOLENCE! 03:48 *MegaVile hovers to the left of the screen, and shoots the FIGHT button multiple times, before it completely shattered 03:48 *turn end 03:48 *You realized fighting is gone... ACT ITEM MERCY 03:49 (BL Hazel): Hehe... You're so stupid... *She attacks MV directly, not even using the buttons. Her attack seems more powerful than before...* 03:49 3416 03:50 (BL Hazel): *The central eye's pupil becomes red...* 03:50 MegaVile: Oh my gawd can you stop trying to get in my way?!? Survive this! *MegaVile regains all his HP and turns into a more heroic robot, and he has the power of EVERY soul in his universe 03:51 *Something reccomends you to check* 03:51 FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY 03:51 (BL Hazel): *She attacks again. Her spray is over twice as large as the last one and each pea is more powerful than before.* 03:51 20 Damage 03:52 *You need to "check" it out 03:52 FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY 03:53 (BL Hazel): *Her health is still regenerating. She attacks yet again, her attacks keep getting more powerful as she does damage...* 03:53 30 dmg 03:53 *no attack 03:54 * THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING TO CHECK. 03:54 (BL Hazel): *She sighs and checks.* 03:54 (Hazel): *She has been woken up by the conflict and is sneaking away.* 03:55 *MegaVile the Determiend 03:55 *1000 ATK *1000 DEF 03:55 *He's determined to save his universe, stop evil, and won't stop until you and hazel are gone... 03:55 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LF68hOxedOU plays 03:55 MVTD: YOU CROSSED THE POINT OF NO MERCY 03:56 *Very fast patterns of Purple Gaster Blasters appear, and shooting pretty fast* 03:58 (BL Hazel): *She does her best to evade, the damage she has delt seems to have raised speed as well as damage...* 03:58 but the attacks also damage her more the stronger she gets, as it's Karmic Retriution 03:58 retribution* 04:00 (BL Hazel): *Despite not knowing the damage output of the attacks, she focuses on dodging.* 04:00 *Smells like super Determined Heroic Robotics of Vile-kind... 04:00 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LF68hOxedOU 04:00 wops 04:00 whoops 04:00 wrong paste 04:00 FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY 04:02 (BL Hazel): *She attacks once again. She tries to stab MV with her abdomen's spike and inject her toxins.* 04:02 36 damage 04:03 (BL Hazel): Heheh... *The toxins would probably lead to over-time damage.* 04:03 MegaVile: *Turns BL Hazel's SOUL blue and spikes come out of the ground, doing karmic damage (aka sans' poison)\ 04:04 (BL Hazel): *The extra damage has given her a slight speed-up again...* 04:05 MegaVile: It's time to E N D T H I S 04:05 *Shatters all the buttons, preventing from BL Hazel from doing damage for this turn 04:06 Color-changing attacks enter the screen (becareful of them, because they do 999 damage, enough to OHKO...) 04:06 The attacks form very hard-to-dodge patterns 04:06 (BL Hazel): You don't get it, do you? *She fires her spray of peas at the oncoming attacks.* 04:07 her sprays of peas did nothing but make the rainbow attacks BIGGER 04:07 Do not feed the elemental blasts 04:07 SOnya : ! 04:07 (BL Hazel): *Rather than firing anymore, she goes back to relying on agility.* 04:07 (BL Hazel nearly gets hit by one of the OHKO attacks) 04:08 MegaVile pauses for a moment and quickly throws BL Hazel to the ground, ends the battle, and flies in search of Hazel to kill her... for all the murder she did 04:09 (BL Hazel): Wh-what the hell?! *She gets up and runs after MV, her middle eye turns robotic and her abdomen fires a narrow cluster of lasers at MV.* 04:09 MV dodges them in flight and instead sonic-booms to Hazel 04:09 right behind her 04:09 (Hazel): *She's hiding in a tree.* 04:10 (BL Hazel): Sister! 04:10 MegaVile: *He KNOWS shes hiding in there* Hazel, after killing (blcsd) , andd EVERY single one of his creations, it's time for me to stop you.... prepare, yourself... for death! 04:10 04:11 (Hazel): *She hops out of the tree and begins running away, weaving through the trees.* 04:11 *engages battle with Hazel* 04:11 *The TRUE MegaVile is here... prepare for the true fight of your life... 04:11 FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY 04:11 wAKE ME UP 04:11 WAKE ME UP INSIDE 04:11 SAAAVE MEEEE 04:11 cANT WAKE UP 04:11 (Hazel): *She sits and does nothing, selecting none of the buttons.* I've got time... 04:12 WAKE ME UP INSIDE 04:12 What the hell just happened 04:12 *RANDOM SCREAMING UNDYNE 04:12 ^ XD 04:12 I SAW THAT 04:13 (hOG Rider):DID SOMEBODY SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY HAWG RIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 04:13 no 04:14 rip chat 04:14 got pekka'd 04:14 KRenku : no bud 04:14 MegaVile is getting impatient with hazel, so he sent attacks to attack the buttons, but not break them 04:15 (Hazel): *She yawns.* 04:15 Purple Gaster Blasters aim for Hazel's SOUL, (which is on the MERCY button* 04:16 (Hazel): *She simply moves the soul.* 04:16 The Blasters aim at all 4 buttons 04:16 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TgH7Ny5dFvA plays 04:17 (Hazel): *She uses ACT to move the soul.* 04:17 *Check *Reason 04:17 *Taunt 04:17 (BL Hazel): *She bites into the back of MV, injecting more venom as Hazel has bought time.* 04:18 ^-6 04:18 MegaVile: *a blaster appears behind BL Hazel, and kills her cuz it was the elemental blast-er 04:18 ^-^ 04:18 ^ POOTIS 04:18 I have no idea why i said that 04:19 knewrpnow 04:19 (BL Hazel): *She fires a light beam back against the blaster's beam.* 04:19 MegaVile pulls out his MV saber and strikes BL Hazel multiple times, 04:19 doing multiple hits because it's electric (hey sabers are usually laser blades or electric blades, or electric laser blades) 04:20 YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH 04:20 (Hazel): *She fires a spray of explosive peas at the distracted MV.* 04:20 Yargh hargh fiddle lee dee being a pirate is alright with me, 04:20 Ok no 04:20 ducktalez 04:20 (BL Hazel): *She leaps off of MV after the light beam.* 04:20 whoo hoo 04:20 WAKE ME UP 04:21 WAKE ME UP INSIDE 04:21 2016 03 28